


You're The Reason My Hackles Rise

by lumi_Lupes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Although it's more traditional wolf dynamics, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rating May Change, Rey is a teacher, Wolf Pack, ben is a student, more of a wolf nanny, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumi_Lupes/pseuds/lumi_Lupes
Summary: Being a teacher is usually a very rewarding experience. To see a student learn, struggle, and ultimately grow. Becoming a well learned individual who will make the world a better place.This definitely did not apply to teenagers who could shape shift into wolves. and certainly not to Ben Solo, whose goal it seemed was to make Rey's teaching career absolutely miserable.





	You're The Reason My Hackles Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I had over the weekend, with student Ben and Teacher Rey. I always think it's a fun dynamic. Not sure if I'll continue or not but hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Also this is based on more traditional wolf designations. I'll leave more notes on that below for those who are interested!

Rey had had it. Absolutely had it. This was the last straw before she had to tell the unfortunate parents that all of their children had tragically been murdered by a crazy person. 

It was their own fault really. Not rearing their children with the basics of respect and… personal boundaries. They had driven her to this moment where she fantasized about murdering her students. If they could even be called that. Their desire for learning was sub-par on a good day. 

Anyway, It seemed justifiable to her. And God help her, it was only Tuesday. 

Why did she even take this role for the pack? Both Alphas were more than happy to give her the position, believing she was more than qualified for the job since she recently graduated college. She was inspiring they said, and would be a wonderful example to teach them basic education so they may assimilate to human society easier and find their way in life.

Fat chance of that happening. They would have no interest in getting a job. She knew if they went to a real school, they would run down the streets howling and chasing poor old lady’s cats from their porches. 

At this point, they belonged at a zoo.

“Come on Teach! Can’t we bend the rules just this once? We would all have such a great time together on winter vacation with you as our chaperone,” said Hux. He was a tall, lanky boy with bright red hair, who always felt entitled to share his opinion. 

The rest of the class chortled and cheered in their approval. 

The idea of monitoring this group at a ski resort meant for humans was already giving her a migraine. Plus, she had _other plans_ for next week, where she would thankfully be miles away from her students. 

“Yeah, we could even have a sleepover in the cabin my parents own! It gets cold so we may have to huddle for warmth together. We can’t have our dear chaperone shivering. I’ll volunteer to share my sleeping bag with you Rey.” The class exploded in laughter with whoops and howls thrown in. 

“Ben Solo,” she seethed, clenching her fists and doing her damnedest not to lose her temper. “That is entirely inappropriate behavior and you’ll be serving detention after school today.”

The little bastard had the gall to smirk. Lopsided and smug just like his father who unfortunately was who she answered to. He tossed his long black hair as he continued to watch her. His long limbs looked ridiculous folded up in the small desk. A bi-product of the recent growth spurt he just underwent. and now unfortunately he was quite taller than her. 

“With you?” He asked hopefully.

Rey slammed her book shut and met his gaze with a withering glare. 

“No, You’ll have the honor of working with—” She paused as she pretended to be skimming a list but really just contemplating the worst possible option for him. “Ah. Luke Skywalker, your uncle right? You’ll have a great time cataloging the local flora. Ferns this week, I believe,” She said smiling sunnily at him. 

Ben’s smug expression dropped and Rey would never admit it out loud that that had been the highlight of her day. Probably her week even. He always was so self-assured. 

Ben Solo, had always been a bit of nuisance since she first met him. But these last couple years have been absolute torture when he hit puberty. He made it his mission to harass her and make suggestive comments on a regular basis. Last week, he even went as far to mark her car, the day after she gave Poe, A fellow teacher and a wolf her age, a ride to the school when his car wouldn’t start. She’d seen red as soon as she smelled his scent all over her property. 

That, was probably not her best moment. To have a whining, pathetic teenage boy curled in on himself apologizing profusely while being pinned beneath her as she snarled and yelled at him in the middle of the hallway. She was not satisfied until he was sufficiently cowed. When she glanced up and saw his mother, Leia watching from down the hallway she thought her life was over. She’d seen the alpha take on wolves twice her size and leave with their tails tucked and sprinting away in fear. But to her surprise, Leia just sighed and returned back to her office. 

His advances, after that were much more subtle. And he didn’t go near her car.  
He used to be more tolerable. Aloof, but he kept to himself when she first arrived to the pack. Being The only child of the alphas came with lots of privileges. Unfortunately, that meant having access to his Mother’s folders and seeing Rey’s private request for the dates of her heat leave for the following week.

“So we heard you’re going on vacation next week? A Christmas getaway or _something_?” asked Phasma, cocking her head. She was one of the most dominant wolves in the class, everyone else would move out of her way, and pay her attention should she demand it. Her expression was playing at inquisitive. But Rey knew better than to believe her to be just a curious student. 

Some of the other students snickered, failing to keep in their laughter. Rey could feel a blush stain her cheeks. She clenched her fists and cleared her throat, moving back to her desk. Obviously her ovulation schedule was public knowledge at this point. She wondered if she could make another example of Ben in front of the class. 

“My personal life in none of your concern.” She picked up a stack of papers and began passing them out. “Now, I have your history tests graded and here for you.” The class collectively groaned. A pleasant change from their giggles and snickering. 

When she reached Ben’s desk she tried to just toss it as she walked by but he snagged it from her grasp, grazing her hand in the process. Rey glowered down at him but decided it was best just to ignore him, and finished passing the remainder of the tests.

Rey sighed when she returned to her desk in front of the classroom. Many of the students complained to one another and could not understand how it was possible that they kept failing. 

Maybe if you actually opened your textbook, Rey grumbled to herself. It made no difference to her whether they passed or failed. She was just here to teach history. Not motivation. 

The bell rang and Rey mentally cheered. The day was done now, maybe she’d go for a run in the forest or just drown herself in a bottle of wine…again. 

The students quickly gathered their things and scrambled out the door. Her class was the last one of the day so it was usually a race to get outside. A distant howl echoed in the woods outside. Others soon joining it. Most of the students couldn’t stand to be in human form too long, herself included. But wolf form was not allowed in the building for obvious reasons.  
Well, obvious to everyone now. The school tried it at first but found it was next to impossible to round up fifty some wolves in their building. Getting them to focus was something else entirely. Not even to mention the damage done to the building. After the new rule was enforced the school closed for a week to replace the scratched flooring and patch up the numerous holes in the walls, the result of the student’s boisterous play. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute Rey?” Rey held in her growl. She thought they had all left but of course not him. He seemed to always have some question or another after her class. 

“Ms. Jakku. I’ve told you a million times not to call me Rey. And you have detention Mr. Solo.”

“Sorry, habit,” He said with his usual smirk and a shrug. He was anything but apologetic. 

“What can I help you with?” Rey said trying to play the part as a good teacher. He pulled out his test and set it in front of her. She pursed her lips not following why he would bring her a test that scored a ninety five. “Um—I don’t quite understand what the problem is…”

“I missed five points.” Rey chuckled but stopped when he looked rather serious. 

“It’s an “A” either Way and—”

“Do you have extra credit?”

Rey was taken aback. She had never even thought about offering extra credit as most of the students barely did the work she gave them. 

“No,” she said simply. When he said nothing and continued to stare at her with those imploring eyes, she caved and reached to grab a pen and piece of paper. She finished quickly and handed it to him. 

“If you really want some extra credit, you can do a two page report on the Haida tribe of the Northwest Native Americans.” 

He took the scrap from her once again grazing her hand. Little punk just couldn’t help himself. 

“Great, thanks Teach,” he said folding the paper neatly and tucking it into his pocket and scurrying rather quickly out the door. 

That was odd. 

She quickly dismissed his peculiar behavior and decided with a tired sigh that it was a wine kind of night. 

She finished collecting her books and papers and stuffed them into her bag. She reached for the wool sweater draped across the back of chair, except it wasn’t there. A quick glance confirmed it was nowhere on or below her desk. That could only mean one thing. 

_The little bastard stole her sweater._

**Author's Note:**

> So for this world of shape shifting wolves there are two alphas who rule the pack. (This is how wild wolves are) In this story it is Han and Leia. They are both equal but have different jobs to do. 
> 
> Rey is a teacher/ wolf nanny to the generation below hers. The alphas are usually too busy with pack affairs to completely devote their time to raising them. Since this is a larger society there are children from other pairings but Han and Leia make decisions for the whole pack. 
> 
> Dominance is based more on personality than being born an Alpha or Omega etc. 
> 
> Wolf female humans will still have heats and the males can knot etc. They also all have a keen sense of smell.


End file.
